The Raven and the Snake
by raser34
Summary: While examining Blast Ended Skrewts. Draco spies a guy he never noticed before. This one exchange of glances will change their lives. Slash DracoxOC
1. Chapter 1 Across The Skrewts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters in the books. Those are the property of J.K. Rowling and whoever makes the movies. I do own Sable aka Blake because he wanted his name changed. Sometimes I think he might own me though.

Warning: This full story is slash and has an OC character. Draco is kinda OOC but not much. It is AU and will contain both fluff and smut very soon.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing so please no flames. I am in Arizona and it is hot enough here as is.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter One Around the Skrewts*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco stole a quick glance across the class area. The tanned kid was examining his Blast Ended Skrewt baby, trying to figure out its gender. The kid looked up and Draco's gaze hit the floor, his pale face red. He raised his gaze a little and the kid gave a sly smile from across the class area. Draco winked and this time the other kid looked down, his brown hair falling childishly around his face, as his face moved.

Draco laughed under his breath and went back to his Skrewt. He wondered why he hadn't noticed the cute Ravenclaw before. He remembered when they were sorted and tried to remember his name. He remembered that night as the best night of his life. He would finally make his parents proud. He could remember every detail and thought about all the Ravenclaws called. He matched the names of male Ravenclaws to current faces. He thought and finally matched the face, Blake Raseo.

He looked up and saw that class was almost over and he needed to finish his Skrewt detail sheet. He grabbed his quill and wrote out all the details he could find, staying a few minutes after to write the final details. He put the paperwork under Hagrid's door and started walking to the castle.

He was glad it was finally time for lunch. He sat down and just stared at the wall. He picked at his food and just couldn't concentrate. He took a deep breath and ignored his constantly growing lust for the Ravenclaw.

"Hi," a melodic voice said from behind.

Draco turned around and blushed when he saw Blake. He was hypnotized by Blake's silver and gold eyes. "Umm… Hi… I'm Draco," he said stuttering.

"I'm Blake," the Ravenclaw said. He looked around slyly and when nobody was watching, he kissed Draco's hand. Draco blushed and pulled away. He finished his food and decided to get bold.

He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down, "Meet me on the 5th floor. Find a deserted class room and wait for me after classes today." He handed Blake the note covertly and ran out of the Great Hall to ponder what he had done.

Blake giggled at the note and decided to humor Draco. He'd go and wait maybe fifteen minutes to see of Draco would show up. He knew Draco wasn't known for reliability or doing anything to make him standout. He was an "A+" student who was never in much trouble. Blake felt he knew the reason. He thought that Draco's parents abused him for bad deeds. As things were, he wouldn't judge, but he wondered what Draco planned.

Draco decided to get prepared for anything. He grabbed a tube of Vaseline for both his lips and if things went further. He grabbed a condom from his stash under his mattress. His stomach turned from the nerves, he was planning on having sex with another man, not even one from Slytherin or someone he knew. He had just learned he was gay that summer and after a week he will have already done something with a guy or at least lusted after one. At all these thoughts, despite his nerves, his dick was harder than ever.

The final classes of the day were a lust filled blur as Draco focused on the clock. They were all introductions anyways. He had to walk with his books in front of his crotch to keep his erection in check. He looked at the clock as the final class ended. He rushed up to the 5th floor, then realized Blake was finding a room so he waited and watched the staircases move.

Blake was much less turned on by the situation and walked down the staircase, leisurely, from his final class on the 6th floor. He found a room that wasn't being used until next week and entered quietly. He started to smile seductively, as he slowly beckoned Draco in.


	2. Chapter 2 First Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other aspects of the products. Those belong to JK Rowling and the movie peoples. I own Blake or he owns me. Not quite sure still

Warning: This chapter contains m/m smut between two underaged boys. if this material offends you then read some nice T fanfic about Ginny and Harry

Author's note: Enjoy the chapter and comment please :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 2 First Encounter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Draco entered the abandoned classroom and cast the sealing spell on the door and closed the blinds. Blake redid the sealing spell on the door with a version he read in a random book to keep lock picking spells from working. Then, Blake used a silencing spell. They both knew, whatever happened, they didn't want the school to know. Neither was ready for that.

Draco was shocked that he'd actually showed up, but was speechless from just staring at his back while he did his spells. His eyes focused down on the boy's ass. He wanted to feel it, but wasn't sure how to go about it. Blake looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out. Draco took two steps toward the boy and opened his arms. Without a word, Blake leaped forward and kissed Draco's pale mouth. Draco wrapped his arms around Blake and pushed his tongue into Blake's mouth.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance, Draco's tongue inevitably and Blake moaned as Draco's tongue caressed his mouth. They kissed like this for several minutes and Draco's hands roamed down to Blake's ass. Blake pulled Draco's hands up and pulled his mouth away.

"Let's not go there yet." Blake said, in his melodic voice.

"Yet?" Draco asked, hopeful.

"Well this is both of our first times and probably the closest either of us have been to a guy. So let's cherish it and not go too far the first time. I want to leave something up to your imagination." Blake said, pulling Draco's collar down and kissing his pale collar bone.

Draco tossed his head back and moaned, as he felt the new sensations. Blake pulled away, leaving a hickey just below Draco's collar. Then, Blake went down lower and pulled down Draco's pants. Blake admired Draco's bulge in his tight green boxer briefs. He noticed the Slytherin logo on the briefs and laughed.

"What?" Draco asked, embarrassed.

"You wear your houses underwear. That's a little sad." Blake said, laughing.

"If you don't like them, then just pull them off and see the magic underneath." Draco said, seductively. Blake got more turned on and eagerly pulled down Draco's boxer briefs. Draco's 8 inch fully erect penis popped out of its confines and Blake became intoxicated with Draco's musk. He licked up and down the shaft and rolled Draco's medium sized balls in his hand. Draco moaned and leaned against the teacher's desk to keep his knees from buckling.

Blake put his mouth on the mushroom shaped head and sucked, tasting light precum. Blake took more of the dick into his mouth until the head hit the back of his throat. He gagged and Draco caressed his hair.

"You don't need to deep throat it, don't worry." Draco said, between his moans.

Blake looked up and started sucking on the head and jacking off the shaft. Draco moaned and began to thrust in lightly. Blake started to rub his own dick with his free hand and sucked harder. Draco started thrusting harder as he felt his eminent climax coming through him. Blake felt Draco's dick get harder, as he fired several shots of his cum into Blake's mouth. Blake swallowed and thought that cum wasn't very bad. Draco was holding his desk for support and Blake went up and kissed Draco lightly. Draco tasted himself on Blake's lips and was intoxicated.

"Let's do that again. Just leave me another note." Blake said as he pulled up Draco's pants and left to handle his own business.

Draco was in total ecstasy, but he had to get out of the room, so he undid the blinds and left to find Crabbe and Goyle.


	3. Chapter 3 Awkward Staring

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. That'd still be JK Rowling... I just noticed her name is just kidding. YAY and the movie peoples. I own Blake and he doesn't let me forget it or he attacks me with various sharp things

Warning: This chapter contains very light single person smut. SLASH between two underaged boys if this offends you I really don't care, just read a new story and stop looking for ones like this. This story also contains slight creeperness. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Author's Note: YAY FIRST FAVORITE TO THIS STORY AND FIRST COMMENT! ENJOY THE STORY

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3 Awkward Staring~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco and Blake both couldn't get each other out of their heads. The feelings were so new and unreal. They knew they couldn't just randomly start hanging out. They were in different houses and Blake was half-muggle so them being friends would cause investigation and might expose them. Blake wondered what had prompted everything that had happened. He wasn't even turned on in the beginning, but then he was on his knees. As classes started, that room would have a teacher, as well as the other rooms on campus, making it harder for them to find a place for this kind of thing.

Draco slept well that night, thinking of how great Blake's mouth felt and dreaming of how he might look naked. His ass probably looked hot, he woke up and noticed that he had cum in his dreams. He blushed and covered himself with his blanket and pretended to sleep until the room vacated. He thought for a second and decided the only way to get rid of it without looking weird would be to lick it up. Draco lick at his underwear and sheets and made them look like he'd sweated, not ejaculated. He'd eaten his cum before in situations like this and didn't care one way or the other for the taste. He thought about how Blake had swallowed his load yesterday and began to get aroused at the thought. He looked at his watch and realized that if he didn't hurry breakfast would be over and he'd miss his chance to see Blake. He got dressed quickly and ran down to the Great Hall. He took a seat by Crabbe and Goyle where he had a perfect view of Blake's back and ass.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Crabbe asked, seeing the blank stare on Draco's face and followed his gaze to random Ravenclaw boy.

"What do you mean?" Draco said, ignoring his burning cheeks.

"You're staring at that guy over there and blushing." Crabbe whispered accusingly.

"Oh sorry. I was just staring off into space and zoning out." Draco said, trying to sound convincing. Crabbe didn't seem convinced, but he didn't want to make a scene in the great hall. Everyone already though he was stupid and he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of thinking he was also a lunatic.

Blake looked back and saw Draco staring. He winked and went back to eating. Sitting up a little more so that his ass was more visible. Draco face burned red, but he couldn't look away. Blake giggled into his food and covered it by telling his friends a joke he'd heard awhile ago that got a few laughs.

Draco kept his eyes fixed on Blake through the meal and managed to eat a little bit of his breakfast. He realized that this may be interesting. Blake was irresistible to him and it made him a little worried.


	4. Chapter 4 Here and There

Warning: No ownership of anything Harry Potter-esque thats JK Rowling and the movie people who i still dont know the name of. I own Blake and he's much more dificult then he acts. Now he's demanding a trailer UGH PREMADONNA

Disclaimer: This story contains slash and boy/boy smut between two underaged boys. If this offends you feel free to leave and never come back. This chapter imparticular contains more smut than other chapters including something more than just a bj.

Author's Note: Thank you for my 3 reviews. They make me happy. Also TornIntoPieces I'm curious to see how these two guys' relationship turns out too. Let's cross our fingers and hope for the best. ENJOY :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 4 Here and There*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was disappointed to realize that Blake was only in his Care of Magical Creatures class with him. Other than that he could only see him during their Great Hall meals. They had a system where breakfast and lunch he would watch his back and dinner they would stare at each other's face and chest. They didn't find it creepy, Blake had seen Draco naked and Draco lusted after Blake and imagined him naked anyways. It was Friday of the week when they first did something and they hadn't done anything else. Draco's mind kept spinning in lust and he just needed to bust. After the amazing blowjob though, his hand seemed completely inadequate. Draco needed to do something else with Blake this weekend, before classes got more serious.

"Do you know of a room we can use?" Draco passed in a note to Blake during Care of Magical Creatures. Blake thought hard about the note and felt himself getting stumped. He knew that all the classrooms were now filled, as teachers were getting their classes ready for the year. Blake thought and finally had an idea. He knew that the guests coming next week had a set of unused rooms. They'd be able to use them for the time.

"We can use the spare rooms in the Ravenclaw tower. We'll just have to do it during dinner. Meet me on the 5th floor dinner time." Blake wrote down on the same piece of paper and slipped it to Draco.

Draco nodded to Blake and got hard. He concentrated on the thought of Hermione Granger talking and the disturbing image got him soft again. When the class ended and lunch started Draco sat down in the usual spot, but Blake sat in a perfect position so that Draco couldn't see anything. Blake giggled as he imagined how annoyed Draco was at the place he sat. He wanted to frustrate Draco just a little bit before they did something. Draco focused on the food, cramming as much as he could into his mouth, knowing that'd he'd be missing dinner that night. Blake just smuggled out some food, knowing if things went far he didn't want to have to take a shit the whole time.

Both the boys concentrated on school work and kept their minds off each other through the remaining classes that day. Whenever Blake's mind drifted to Draco he got butterflies and Draco got hard at the thought of Blake. The clocks seemed to move slower just to frustrate them and each class couldn't end soon enough. When Draco saw the clock signify the start of dinner Crabbe and Goyle rushed out to dinner and when Draco didn't follow they didn't notice. They just wanted food.

"I'm gonna study a little, I'll catch you guys later." Blake lied to his friends, waving them off. He went to the staircase and waited, as Draco walked up the stairs. They walked covertly to the statue. Blake immediately answered the question and they walked up to the spare rooms. The common room and staircases were completely empty, and Draco and Blake hurried up to the spare rooms. They locked the doors and used their spells to keep everyone out.

"You ready?" Draco asked Blake, Blake nodded in response and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco immediately stuck his tongue into Blake's mouth, as they moaned simultaneously. "This time I'm going to see what's under these robes," Draco said, as he pulled Blake's shirt off. He was pleasantly surprised. Blake had a decently defined chest and a 6-pack with a nice all over tan. Blake blushed and pulled off Draco's shirt off. Draco had some light arm toning from Quidditch last year, but his torso was not very toned. Blake giggled and Draco glared lightly, as he kissed and sucked Blake's nipples. Blake forgot about Draco's very pale torso and just moaned surprised at the feel. Draco pinched Blake's other nipple and then switched after a few minutes. He wanted to go longer, but he knew that foreplay would make things too long and they had a better chance of being caught.

Then, Draco pulled down Blake's pants, exposing his 7.5 inch dick and low hanging balls. He kissed and licked Blake's dick before turning him around and staring at his perfect bubble butt. After a few seconds he spread them and slid a finger into his virgin hole. Blake gasped and his cheeks clenched trying to expel the intruder.

"Just relax, I hear it feels better if you do." Draco whispered into Blake's ear. Blake concentrated on Draco's breathing on his neck and the pain eased. He squinted though when Draco slid another finger in. Draco kissed him and they twirled their tongues and Draco inserted the third finger. Blake didn't feel a thing and kept kissing Draco vigorously. "Are you ready for the real thing?" Draco asked.

"I'm ready." Blake whispered and pulled down Draco's pants. He sucked Draco's dick for lubrication, as Draco continued to spread his hole with his fingers. Blake moaned and licked all 8 inches of Draco. Draco turned Blake around and prepared to apply a lubricated condom. "You don't need it, we're both virgins and Madame Pomfrey can fix stds." Blake whispered. Draco nodded and set the condom down.

Draco pushed in lightly and felt Blake's hole trying to keep him out. Draco pushed harder and with a pop was inside of Blake. He was surprised at how tight Blake felt around him. He had to push harder to get in. Blake moaned at every inch where Draco stopped to let Blake adjust. Finally Draco's balls were against Blake's as he stayed bent over. Draco let Blake adjust and began gradually thrusting in and out of Blake. Blake was moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure. Draco picked up the pace and began thrusting harder and harder into Blake. Draco then lost control and pulled out just in time to shoot ribbons of cum onto Blake's back and a little into his hair. Blake was rock hard and Draco licked his dick up and down. The second he put his mouth over Blake's head. Blake lost control and fired into Draco's mouth. The pungency made Draco's nose curl, Blake noticed this and kissed him and sucked his cum out of Draco's mouth. Draco smiled and they began to swirl their tongues for a few minutes, before Draco grabbed a cloth and wiped off Blake's back. Blake checked the time and saw that dinner was still going on.

"Let's go eat." Blake said, as they ran down to the Great Hall. Making sure not to enter together.


	5. Chapter 5 THe Date

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. still JK Rowling and movie people. I own Blake and he annoys me.

Warning: This story is slash and this chapter contains some very light gay fluff and more scary something heterosexual. EWWWW

Author's Note: I put this to keep up tradition. I have nothing to say. OH YEAH I'VE BEEN FORGETTING TO SAY. NO FLAMES! I'M IN TUCSON SO GIVE ME A BREAK IT'S ALREADY HOT. REMEMBER THIS AND DON'T FLAME CUZ THERE'S NO WAS I'LL REMEMBER TO PUT THIS EVER AGAIN. AND FOR THOSE WHO DON'T FLAME MY STORIES EVEN IF YOU ARE FLAMERS... ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5 The Date~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the day after Draco and Blake had sex. They were glowing and the other students were confused, but didn't connect them at all. It was Saturday and Draco was hoping to get to do something with Blake again. He thought about it through breakfast and decided to hand him a note at lunch. Today Blake sat facing Draco during lunch and Draco laughed when he saw the discomfort on Blake's face when he sat down. Blake stuck out his tongue discreetly and Draco held back more giggles.

"You've got a date Draco." Vince said, with a slight grin.

"Wha… What are you talking about?" Draco asked, blushing.

"Greg and I set you up with Pansy." Vince said, contentedly.

"Parkinson?!?!?!?!?!" Draco asked, disgusted. He liked Pansy as a friend, but she had a vagina and that was just wrong, in his opinion. "You didn't have to do that." Draco said, almost pleading.

"We did though and you're going." Vince said, jokingly pushing Draco. Draco looked down at his food, then stared longingly into Blake's eyes. Blake stared back and they both wanted to be closer, but they knew that was impossible. Draco closed his eyes and imagined the melody in Blake's voice, this sound in his mind was not very similar to Blake's actual voice, but it would have to hold Draco through the day and his date with Pansy.

Blake looked back to his food and ate the excess of bacon that he'd put on his plate. It made him feel good, but he still had a pain in his ass. He hoped it would ease soon and that it wouldn't be like this after every sexual encounter. He was just glad that Draco wasn't experienced enough to really thrust in hard, but he hoped that's what would happen eventually.

When breakfast ended Vince and Greg dragged Draco back to the dungeon. They sat him on his bed and started to bring out a bunch of his clothes from his closet. They threw them all at Draco and had him try them on. Eventually he wound up in a short sleeved button up black shirt with the top three buttons undone and black jeans.

"Do I have to wear this or even go?" Draco complained.

"Yes and yes." Greg said, as he smacked Draco on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Draco said, getting annoyed.

"You're being difficult." Greg said, glaring.

"I need new friends." Draco said loudly.

"No you don't," Vince laughed and nudged him. Draco laughed back and got into a nudging war with Vince. Vince then picked Draco up and carried him to the common room where Pansy was waiting. Pansy was in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail.

"See! I didn't need to get dressed up!" Draco complained to Vince and Greg.

"It's ok, you look nice." Pansy said, sweetly.

"What're we gonna be doing on this date anyways?" Draco asked, genuinely curious.

"Picnic at the lake." Pansy said, holding up her basket.

"Sounds fun." Draco said, halfheartedly. They walked off towards the lake. They saw Blake as they left the castle and he stared questioning at Draco. Draco mouthed ,"I'm being forced," to Blake and Blake giggled and went to hang out with his friends. Draco frowned at the lack of help Blake had offered.

Draco decided to just zone out through the date and him and Pansy talked about nothing in particular and ate the food in the basket. Neither felt any chemistry and for a part of the time they even played patty cake out of sheer boredom. They both nodded to each other at the end of the date and walked separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6 Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did my name we be JK Rowling or I'd make movies. Sadly, I do neither. I own Blake and... BLAKE STOP POKING ME. He's a meanie head.

Warning: This chapter contains smut. (YUMMY YUMMY SMUT) between to teens

Author's Note: Before you guys attack me for getting things out of order. I know that the people arrive later in the book, but i really wanted to do this chapter this way and the voice in my head told me to so I'm sorry for it being not very cannon. (Because Draco's gay love with Blake is totally part of the book... but it's implied)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 6 Arrivals~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blake sat on the ground, while the crowd conglomerated to watch the other schools arrive for the Triwizard Tournament. Everybody else seemed in awe as they looked around to find where the people would be arriving from. Blake laid down completely and had his friends crowd around him to avoid being squashed.

"Mister Raseo! Get off the ground and look presentable!" Professor McGonagall yelled, angrily.

"Sorry, I'll get up." Blake said getting up. "What a bitch." he whispered to his friend. They giggled and McGonagall glared at them.

"There," a sixth year shouted and everyone looked up to see a strange figure flying out of the distance. It was a huge carriage, drawn by a dozen winged horses. Blake looked over and stared at Draco while everyone was focused on the carriage. Draco's eyes drifted to Blake and for a few minutes they just stared at each other through the sea of people staring in awe of the spectacle of horses above them. Draco got bold and crept through the crowd to where Blake was and led him off towards the castle discreetly. Nobody noticed them leave and when they were finally gone their friends were all very confused.

Blake and Draco ran hand in hand towards the castle and they pushed through the doors. Draco led Blake into the dungeon and opened the common room up. They both rushed up to the dormitories and Draco locked and sealed the doors and silenced them.

"Horny boy aren't you." Blake said to Draco as he pulled off Draco's shirt.

"Look in your pants. You're horny too." Draco said, as he slid down Blake's pants and underwear. Blake's 7.5 inch dick was at full attention already. Draco licked it up and down, as he started to finger Blake's hole. Blake moaned and threw his head back. Draco slid in a second finger and Blake moaned more.

"You think you'll last longer this time?" Blake asked Draco, lustfully.

"You'll see." Draco said, as Blake started to lick and suck Draco's dick for lubrication. He tasted Draco's precum and his animalistic desires got the better of him and he pushed Draco onto his back and straddled him. Draco was confused until he saw Blake lowering himself down. When Blake impaled himself on Draco's head, Draco watched Blake's face contort in agony. Draco took hold of Blake's hips and lowered him down onto his dick. Draco pushed Blake off him without exiting Blake and started to fuck Blake with his legs on Draco's shoulders.

Blake moaned as Draco fucked him harder and harder. Draco was concentrated much more this time and he fucked him well past the point they'd fucked last time. Draco leaned down and began to make out with Blake. Blake moaned uncontrollably into Draco's mouth and he felt himself getting harder. While Draco kept thrusting, Blake began shooting spurt of cum onto both of them, some cum even getting on Blake's face and hair. When he came, his hole became even tighter and Draco squinted his eyes and came deep in Blake's ass.

"We need to get downstairs." Blake shouted, as Draco came. They cleaned up hastily and ran downstairs and caught the very end of the goblet of fire assembly. Blake slid a note into Draco's pant pocket when they were cleaning up. The note read, "Be my boyfriend." Draco thought about it and couldn't fight the obvious answer. He wrote down, "Of course, don't make it public yet though." He handed his revised note to Blake, as they sneaked out.


	7. Chapter 7 Making a Deal

Disclaimer: I own no characters in the story that you recognise from harry potter. Those are JK Rowling and movie people's property. I own Blake and I am wanting to shank him.

Warning: This story contains slash. This chapter contains only implication of slash. I honestly don't think even the most anal christian's will be offended by this.

Author's Note: To cornfordt (who is like my biggest fan lol) and google23 if enough people review asking my inspiration for my smut I'll tell you, but honestly it's not an interesting answer. Also I know this chapter is short, but I needed to set the scene. This chapter is really important to the rest of the story. ENJOY AND REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND EAT A COOKIE!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 7 Making a Deal~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was Sunday the week after the other schools had arrived and the school was more crowded than ever. Blake and Draco didn't even have the ability to pass notes in the Great Hall anymore because the stupid other schools decided to sit in between them and they couldn't move without their friends getting suspicious. They were getting sick of the lack of communication. The Skrewts were also getting harder to manage in Care of Mystical Creatures, so they couldn't talk then either. Blake was almost ready to just run up to Draco and make out with him in the middle of the Great Hall, but he knew that'd be a bad idea.

Draco also wanted some time with his new boyfriend. The note where they'd decided to go out was the last time they'd communicated with each other. Draco jacked off every night to thoughts of Blake and almost woke people when he got to loud. Draco was trying to figure out how they could be alone, but with the school so crowded, all the rooms were filled or had lots of traffic around them. Draco finally formulated a plan that might out them both, but he felt it was worth it. He just needed one person to help.

"Pansy?" Draco said, in the common room late one night. "Can we talk alone?" Pansy looked at him skeptically, but decided there was no harm in it and followed Draco to the corner of the room. "I need your help with something, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"What?" Pansy asked, half-caring.

"Promise you won't tell anyone, under threat of death eater kiss." Draco said, sternly.

"Fine, I promise." Pansy said, bored.

"Ok, I'm gay and I need your help to see my boyfriend." Draco said, quietly.

"You're…" Pansy started loudly before Draco quieted her. She nodded and got closer to him. "How can I help?"

"Ok he's a Ravenclaw, so I can't just be friends with him randomly and with all the students here, we can't find time to even see each other." Draco said, in hushed tones.

"So what can I do about that?" Pansy asked, confused.

"Pull him out of the Great Hall for me and bring him to the lake during lunch tomorrow. Then, just hang around somewhere and don't go back in the castle. Please?" Draco asked, desperately.

"One condition," Pansy stated.

"What?" Draco asked, happily.

"You can't have sex the times I help you. I'll help with love, but sex time is something you guys find by yourselves." Pansy said, seriously.

"Deal!" Draco said, shaking Pansy's hand. The went upstairs to sleep.


End file.
